


A Mate

by Morethancupcake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mention of blood, Muggle Life, Ron and Draco bonding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically aftermath of a bar fight, tiny description of small injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: " “But it's all Malfoy's fault !!”“Teaches me right for helping you in a bar fight. Next time I'll cheer the other side, Ginger.” "Ron and Draco's bonding night at the pub doesn't go as planned.





	A Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at anything Potter related. Please be gentle.
> 
> Remember English isn't my first language when you feel irked by the typos and nonsenses. I tried. Please don't yell.
> 
> Crossposted on Tumblr where you can reblog and send me a nice message if you want :
> 
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/163602923429/a-mate

Hermione is still fuming when they finally exit the car, and it takes Harry everything he got not to smile.

“You find it funny, don't you ?” She does look mad, and Harry spares a small prayer for Ron, because she looks on her way to murder him. “I'm sure you two will laugh about it, finding it hilarious.”

“ 'Mione, it's not that bad. The officer told you on the phone, they just had to take them all. They won't even charge him.”

“Oh, because that does make everything better !” She rolls her eyes and angrily jerks her hand to prove her point, and Harry loses his inner battle and smile.

“Come on, let's free your man.”

“Why, are we leaving yours in ?”

 

The station looks exactly like all the stations on telly, and Harry finds it a little depressing. A few people are sitting on plastic chairs, and after a small hesitation, he follows Hermione to the visitor's desk, because he's not exactly ready to sit next to the old lady smiling at him.

“This is a disgrace.” Hermione is still ranting, whispering fiercely. “I can't believe after all these years, they had to fight in a pub. This is completely ridiculous. We're adults for God's sake !”

“Would you please follow me ?”

Even the policeman who guides them to a tiny office looks scared of her.

 

The officer, thankfully, is laughing when he explains to them no charges will be held.

“It was a stupid fight, but I get it, don't worry. No need to yell at them to hard, they both know better.”

“I will kill them.” Hermione's jaw is set, and Harry feels really small next to her.

“Not sure you should be telling me, young lady.” He giggles at her dismay. “You must be the wife he heard about. He's already terrified, so don't be too harsh on him, okay ?” The man turns his eyes on Harry. “That leaves you the boyfriend, right ?”

“Right.” Harry tries to sit up, makes himself taller. “Are they... I mean, are they alright ?”

“A bit roughed up. Nothing a good night of sleep and a good cup of tea can't heal. Are you ready to collect them ?”

It's almost too easy.

 

Ron is pacing, and he spots them right away. If it wasn't for the dried blood on his face, or the ugly shape of his nose, Harry would find the whole situation quite hilarious.

Next to him, Hermione looks scared, upset, happy, but then seems set on murderous, and Ron recoils from the sheer force of her stare.

“I am sorry. 'Mione, I'm sorry, I swear, it's not my fault I...”

“Oh shut up Weasley, you're embarrassing yourself.”

Harry wish he could feel murderous too. He just stares.

Draco is sitting in a bench, his while shirt hanging onto him for dear life, his perfectly styles haired hanging in front of his face. He doesn't even grace them with a glance, and keeps trying to rolling a smoke with his bloody fingers.

“Hey. No smoking inside, lad, I already told you, right ?” The officer doesn't sound too worried, and he chuckles at the bright smile Draco sends his way.

“Of course not, Sir. I'm merely hoping for the best, at this point.”

He looks rough, but composed, and Harry prays not to find it so endearing, but he knows he's a hopeless case, when Malfoy's concerned. Always have been, really.

 

The four of them attract a small audience, when they all exit the station.

“Don't be too rough on them.” The officer actually comes all the way to the doors, where he lights Draco's cigarette and his own. Harry fails at hiding his amusement, and Hermione hits the back of his head before answering, something that makes Ron turns even greener. “I obviously shouldn't encourage you boys, but I can't tell you I don't understand. Don't make a habit of it, and you should be safe, okay ?” He laughs at their feeble assent, and smacks Draco's on the shoulder. “Go on. Off you fuck. And try not to fight anyone else defending your Mum's honour, okay ?”

Hermione studies Draco, who doesn't seem fazed, then Ron. It takes her a few tries.

“So you weren't... fighting each other ?”

“No...” Draco tries to answer when Ron yelps, trying to avoid Hermione's hand.

“But it's all Malfoy's fault !!”

“Teaches me right for helping you in a bar fight. Next time I'll cheer the other side, Ginger.” 

Draco shivers and that's when Harry's mind finally catch up with everything, the torn shirt under the thin jacket, and it doesn't take him long to have Draco wrapped up inside his hoodie, still looking completely fine with the way his night went.

 

Hermione seems slightly mollified. Slightly. 

Harry almost considers leaving them the car, but it's not like there's any trains left, and an uber would cost them a small fortune.

“They were insulting his mother.” Draco is making his smoke last, and his fingers are slightly shaking, just enough for Harry to catch it in the streetlight. “I know Granger is pissed, I get it, but I couldn't just let him, you know ?” Maybe it's the alcohol, but Draco doesn't sound so harsh. He's knackered, and almost plaintive. 

“I know.” Harry wants to hold his hand, but it must hurt, so he balls his fingers in his pockets and forces himself to walk faster to catch up with his friends. “She knows, too, I think. She got scared.”

 

“He just started to roll up his sleeves and told me to follow !” Ron shrieks. “What was I supposed to do ? Let Malfoy fight for my mother ?”

“Oi ! You Weasley should consider yourselves lucky I did !” Harry can't help but laugh because Ron looks so indignant in the back seat, it's just like school over again.

“I am, you idiot ! I bloody am, but she's going to kill me !”

 

When Draco laughs, he closes his eyes and his whole body shakes, and Harry thinks he'll never love him more than he does right at this second.

 

“Harry, feed me breakfast.” His voice cracks on the last word. When Draco finally opens his eyes, the car is parked in front of the tiny house, and everything around them is dark and silent. Draco had fallen asleep after parting with Hermione and Ron, and Harry had driven them back home, far from the city.

“It's five in the morning.” He stretches like a cat, and he offers Harry a little sleepy smile.

“I know, but I'm hungry. Feed me.”

“You're so spoiled, Malfoy.” It had stopped being an insult a long time ago

 

The gravel under their shoes makes Harry almost nostalgic, but happy at the same time. It's home, the smell of the walnut tree next to their door, Draco making a face at the slugs on the steps, the cat calling for them from his favourite place on the sofa. 

They're home.

“It's nice, what you did for Ron.” Draco goes to the sink, and slowly gets his fingers under the cold tap. 

“He needed a mate.”

“Yeah.” Harry kisses the back of his head, and he knows, even in the dark, that Draco is smiling.

 

In the morning, Harry properly bandages him, and, heartbroken, gets rid of the shirt. 

“It got you hot, uh ?” Draco smiles around his toast, and Harry blushes. “You love bad boys. Admit it.”

“Eat your breakfast, Malfoy.”

 

Harry takes care of the laundry, and Draco grabs the grocery list and their recycle bin and disappears. 

It's their usual Saturday, it's boring, but after the last night, Harry bets Draco is actually glad for the old lady at the shop, and the gossip at the bakery.

Ron calls him when he's finishing chopping some vegetables for lunch, nothing too fancy. 

“Mum is going to kill me.” Harry can't help but laughs. “Hermione called her this morning, and she yelled so much, Harry. So much. Tell Draco to throw his phone away, because she's mental.”

“Draco, uh ?”

“Oh come on. He fought for my Mum.”

“Right.”

Harry sees the peace offering for what it is. Ron moans about the Sunday lunch coming, and Harry fails to cheer him up.

 

Draco arrives later than usual, with a few gifts from the lady at bakery and the flower shop. He smiles and tries to downplay it, but Harry knows him, knows he is happy and enjoys the sympathy and the attention his bruises got him.

He is spoiled.

He serves them a fancy meal of frozen quiche and salad, and accepts the kisses his boyfriend gives him as a thank you.

“Ron called. Apparently he's still alive.” Draco smirks but doesn't answer, too busy feeding bits of bacon to the cat begging at their feet. “He had a call from his Mum. She wants to call you too.”

“Oh, she did.” Draco smiles and brushes his bangs away from his eyes. “She invited us both for dinner, I forgot. Something to thank me, I think. She's lovely. How she managed a savage like Ronald is beyond me.”

Harry thinks about his best friend's voice, full of terror. 

“Please let me tell Ron.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you liked it ! If so, please leave kudos and comment ? It means the world to me, nice comments are nice cup of teas for the soul.
> 
> While I have your attention, please remember to drink water regularly not to get a headache, and stop for a second to stretch your face, you'll feel better, believe me.
> 
> Happy Sunday !


End file.
